


Зов судьбы

by lumosik



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Humor, M/M, Other, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik
Summary: Жизнь Мерлина – это цепь непоправимых ошибок. Но не всегда.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Зов судьбы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Merlin Reverse - 2015 по арту lenxen1984 : http://j-p-g.net/if/2015/04/26/0896764001430064965.jpg.html  
> АУ к первой серии первого сезона «Зов дракона». Автор очень кается и сердечно благодарит своего артера и бету за поддержку  
> Обложка фика: http://j-p-g.net/if/2015/04/26/0896478001430065528.jpg.html

Чужие руки жадно шарили у меня под юбкой, а я чувствовал горячее дыхание на своей шее. Инстинктивно я подался вперёд, приблизительно представляя, чего мне ожидать в этом облике, и слегка вздрогнул, когда на мне окончательно порвали платье. Всё же здесь было как-никак прохладно. И, вообще, это было довольно-таки странно — быть прижатым к каменной стене подземельной камеры и отдаваться человеку, которого я знал лишь пару дней. К слову, его зовут Артур и он наследный принц Камелота. А я — Мерлин, двадцати лет от роду, парень, родом из Эалдора — маленькой деревушки на границе с Мерсией. И это моя история. 

Два дня назад

Наверное, это было неразумно — тратить последние деньги на ночь в придорожной гостинице. Но отчего-то я чувствовал, что за свою оставшуюся жизнь я ещё успею наночеваться в лесу. Тем более до замка мне оставался приблизительно день пути, а там уж я точно как-нибудь да устроюсь. К сожалению, хозяин гостиницы был настроен явно недружелюбно. Кинув на меня хмурый взгляд, он молча забрал себе пару моих последних монет и повёл в сарай, пристроенный рядом. Что ж, если не тюфяк, то хотя бы охапка сена — я всё ещё не оставлял мечты о прекрасной ночёвке. Но и тут мне не повезло — моими соседями на ближайшую ночь оказались куры. Сначала я пытался устроиться хоть с каким-то удобством, но сон, после того как одна несушка почти уселась мне на грудь и клюнула за нос, совсем не шёл. С досады я принял ещё одно опрометчивое решение — оставить свою сумку здесь и попытать счастья в таверне через дорогу. Да, у меня не было денег, но зато были мои способности. Я уже упоминал, что маг и таким родился?  
В таверне я решился провернуть один трюк: всегда можно у зазевавшегося посетителя умыкнуть пинту эля, но ещё безопаснее сделать это при помощи магии, на расстоянии — тогда уж точно тебя никто не заметит и не потребует привлечь к ответственности.   
И вот я уже отмечал свой успех, потягивая воистину волшебный напиток, когда ко мне подсел незнакомый парень. Точнее это был молодой мужчина с отросшими тёмными прядями волос, щетиной и просто шикарной улыбкой. Он подмигнул мне:  
— Эй, друг, если угостишь меня, то, может быть, я не выдам твой секрет.  
Я опешил и сделал вид, что не понимаю, о чём это он:  
— Что, простите?  
— Ну-ну, можешь перестать хлопать своими чудесными глазками — не поможет. Я, знаешь ли, по другой части, — и незнакомец, откинув голову, беззаботно рассмеялся своей же шутке.   
— Простите, но я Вас не знаю.   
Я хотел было пересесть подальше, но что-то заставило меня остаться. За время пути я так долго, как с ним, пока ни с кем не разговаривал. А в сомнительные знакомства я тогда ещё не верил.   
— Тогда будем знакомы — Гавейн, — он похлопал меня по плечу и притянул к себе, прошептав: — Я видел твою магию, парень. Ты что не знаешь, что в Камелоте за колдовство полагается смертная казнь? Но здорово сработано. Да не парься, мне ни к чему тебя раскрывать, только добудь и мне кружечку. Я тут, знаешь ли, на мели с прошлой ночи. Эта чёртовая голубоглазка, перед тем как сбежать, вытрясла из меня всю мелочь.  
Где-то через час мы побратались настолько, что я рассказал ему всё о своей жизни, включая и то, что направляюсь в замок, чтобы стать учеником местного лекаря. Гавейн же ровным счётом ничего о себе не рассказал, кроме того, что он бродяга и рыцарь большой дороги. Однако его путь тоже лежал в Камелот — через две недели там будет рыцарский турнир — и он хотел славно повеселиться на празднике для бедноты.   
После этих слов Гавейн встал было, чтобы выйти на воздух, но пьяно покачнулся и задел какого-то здоровяка, который, не слушая никаких извинений, презрительно оттолкнул моего нового знакомого. Это было довольно грубо, и я, руководствуясь лишь самими высокими нравственными мотивами (а ни в коем случае не из-за опьянения!), заставил здоровяка запутаться в собственных ногах. Тот с глухим стуком рухнул на пол, и, как это обычно заведено, в таверне завязалась драка. Ну, и мы с Гавейном оказались в самом её эпицентре.   
Надо отдать должное Гавейну — дрался он здорово! Мне оставалось лишь уворачиваться от летящих кружек и улепётывать от загребущих рук. И всё-таки меня поймали где-то в углу и изрядно намяли бока, а после сверху навалилась такая куча рук, ног, зубов и других частей тела, что я почти задохнулся. Я уже и не помню, как умудрился выползти оттуда, — возможно, использовал чуток магии, когда точно понял, что пора сматываться. Из таверны мы с Гавейном вывались буквально в обнимку, покатываясь со смеху. Было решено иди к нему, поскольку у того была снята комнатушка на чердаке — всяко лучшее ночлега с курицами. Про свою поклажу, оставленную в сарайчике, я, конечно же, забыл.   
Утро было тяжёлым. Ещё бы, ведь в своей деревне я пил от силы два раза, потом мне сильно досталось от матери, а доступ к спиртному был ограничен, чтобы не сказать: полностью закрыт.   
С трудом открыв глаза, я огляделся, еле заставив себя оторваться от своей довольно своеобразной постели — прошлой ночью, я, вероятно, уснул, около кровати Гавейна, но надо отдать ему должное за выделенный мне матрас. Кровать Гавейна была пуста, нигде не было его вещей, кроме каких-то ярких тряпок на лавке. Я разочарованно вздохнул и энергично потёр лицо. Пора было собираться.  
Но тут выяснилось ещё одно обстоятельство — я был совершенно голым. Лохмотья, бывшие моей одеждой до вчерашней драки в таверне, валялись рядом. Ночью я укрывался лишь чудом уцелевшей курточкой, но не мог же я выйти лишь в ней одной!  
Я поднялся и решил получше оглядеться в комнате. Может, Гавейн ещё вернётся? В ожидании я прошёлся по комнате — пять шагов вперёд, три шага в сторону. Ничего. Усевшись на скамью, я принялся рассматривать тряпье на ней. Это оказалось простое женское платье — красного цвета — и большой синий платок. Вероятно, это всё принадлежало той самой подружке Гавейна. И это была единственная целая одежда в комнате, ну, помимо моей курточки, конечно. А Гавейн пропал.   
Что ж, видимо, мне должно было быть стыдно за свои действия, но прошу заметить, что я находился в отчаянном положении. К тому же комнатку под чердаком изрядно продувало и я уже успел замёрзнуть. Словом, недолго поразмышляв, я облачился в платье, благо оно было простого покрова — без всяких шнуровочек и тому подобного, — и накинул на голову платок, чтобы скрыть отсутствие длинных волос. Наверное, я должен был радоваться, что такой наряд хотя бы цветами напоминал мою несчастную одежонку. Когда же я наклонился за курткой, то заметил какой-то блеск под скамьёй. Опустившись на колени и заглянув под неё, за ножкой я заметил флягу. Она, похоже, была из серебра, с выгравированным драконом и явно принадлежала знатному или довольно богатому человеку. Либо её забыл здесь прошлый постоялец, либо её мог украсть Гавейн, но тогда он вряд ли бы оставил такую вещичку здесь. Во фляге что-то плескалось, и, пожав плечами, я захватил её с собой — будет чем набирать воду из ручья.   
Из гостиницы я выбрался тайком, если не считать присвистнувшего хозяина, когда я пробирался к выходу. Я предпочёл не оглядываться, а выбежать побыстрее — чтобы не выдать себя. Дверь сарайчика была всё так же прикрыта, и я с облегчением направился к нему, надеясь забрать свою поклажу и переодеться в запасную одежду. Внутри то немалое количество сена, что так не удовлетворило меня вчера, было разбросано, по нему ходили несушки, кудахтая, будто насмехаясь надо мной. Однако моей сумки нигде не было.   
Надо отдать мне должное — я не растерялся и решил раздобыть себе где-нибудь одежду при помощи магии, но на дороге, кроме гостиницы, ничего подходящего не было. Но туда возвращаться было опасно — вдруг хозяину захочется взять с меня оплату за комнату. Или ещё что похуже.   
Одна вещь меня утешала, письмо от матери к Гаюсу я хранил в своей куртке во внутреннем кармане, так что оно было при мне. Поразмыслив, я не нашёл иного выхода, кроме как продолжить путь в замок. Вдруг мне повезёт по дороге: я успею раздобыть нормальную одежду и мне не придётся появляться у лекаря в таком виде.  
К полудню, через поля, сторонясь трактов, я дошёл до леса. Сделав небольшой привал, я двинулся дальше, пока не стемнело и невозможно стало бы идти дальше. На закате я уже видел очертания замка, но не решился идти ночью через лес один. В конце концов лучше встать до рассвета и, взбодрившись свежим утром, дойти до замка, а не петлять в темноте, натыкаясь на сучья и коряги. К тому же всё это я время шёл босиком и с непривычки жутко стёр ноги.  
Устроившись под деревом, положив куртку под голову и укрывшись платком, я прислушался к урчавшему животу. С утра ничего не ел и пил, кроме каких-то ягод, которые нашёл ещё на первом привале. И тут я вспомнил про фляжку. Недолго думая, я отвинтил крышку и выпил всё до дна. Жидкость была ужасной и горькой на вкус, но так хотя бы промочил горло. Повертевшись, я всё же уснул, ещё не зная, как я пожалею о своём опрометчивом поступке номер два. 

***

Проснулся я от криков и ощущения лезвия у своего горла. Нет, я уже решительно мечтал о прошлом утре.   
На меня уставился какой-то мужик жуткого вида, а вокруг стояло ещё человек пять-шесть. На мгновение мелькнула мысль, что это разбойники. И тут мужик, окинув меня масленым взглядом и проскрипев зубами, заговорил:  
— Какая прелестная птичка поймалась в нашу клетку, парни!  
Он протянул ко мне свои мерзкие руки, и я хотел было отпрянуть дальше — но позади меня было только дерево.   
— Джон, надо уходить! Сейчас тут будут рыцари, — сказал кто-то за спиной мужика с кинжалом в руке.   
— Ничего, успеем захватить себе хоть такую награду, — опять похотливо уставился на меня этот самый Джон.  
Внезапно крики усилились, и из-за деревьев появились всадники в алых плащах с вышитыми золотыми драконами. Они тут же обнажили свои мечи, и завязался бой. Впрочем, боем это можно было назвать с трудом — один из рыцарей, светловолосый, откинул Джона от меня подальше, и того быстро повязали другие, а остальные недоразбойники, ещё только заприметив рыцарей, бросились врассыпную, но и они были быстро схвачены. Тогда мой спаситель подал руку и внимательно осмотрел меня:  
— Я надеюсь, что он ничего с Вами не успел сделать?  
— А что он мог мне сделать? — не обратив внимая на протянутую руку, огрызнулся я. — Обойдусь без твоей помощи и театральных эффектов!   
Ведь и правда — если бы не отряд рыцарей, я вполне бы мог спастись при помощи магии.   
Рыцарь рассмеялся и отвернулся, бросив через плечо:  
— Ну как знаешь. А ты… довольно дерзкая для девушки.  
Во всей этой суматохе я даже не заметил, что со мной что-то не так. Я торопливо поднялся и только тогда заметил странные метаморфозы: тело стало будто бы легче, гибче; лицо щекотали волосы, а мои руки стали тоньше и изящнее; и главное — до меня только сейчас дошло, что именно не так с моим голосом — он стал выше, звонче.  
— А я знаю её, Ваше Высочество! — выкрикнул кто-то из рыцарей. — Видел на кухне в замке.   
— О, так, значит, это служанка… — разочарованно произнёс спасший меня рыцарь.   
Постойте, как его назвали?  
— Нам пора возвращаться, Ваше Высочество, король рассердится, если Вы пропустите прибытие леди Хелен.   
— Хорошо, Леон, — поднял руку рыцарь. — Сейчас только разберусь с этой строптивицей.  
Он посмотрел на меня с усмешкой и внезапно схватил за талию и перекинул через плечо. К сожалению, вместе с трансформацией тела я потерял и физическую силу, но должен признаться, что и до этого не был замечен в тренировках. Таким образом, вырваться из чужих сильных рук мне в любом случае вряд ли удалось бы. Меня донесли до коня и усадили на него. Сам же наглец быстро вскочил позади. Он взял вожжи, и для этого ему пришлось приобнять меня.   
— Да кто ты такой? — наконец-то родил правильный вопрос мой мозг: я решительно не понял, что произошло со мной и как, но для начала нужно было понять, в чьих руках я оказался. — Мне надо в замок, отпусти.  
— Если бы ты сидела смирно, красавица, и была более внимательна, то поняла бы, что мы и так везём тебя обратно. — Рыцарь приблизился к самому моему уху и насмешливо сообщил: — А, вообще-то, я всё ещё удивлён, что ты не узнала своего принца Артура — сына Его Величества Утера Пендрагона.   
Я нервно вздрогнул. Ну надо же было такому случиться — за сутки попасть в драку, превратиться непонятным образом в женщину и быть спасённым самим принцем!  
Да ещё этот Артур сидел совсем уж близко — да что там! — откровенно прижимался! Ну и задница же он — кидается, небось, на любую девушку. Вон даже простой служанкой не пренебрёг!   
Дорога до замка обещала быть трудной. 

***

Первое, что я понял о Камелоте, так это то, что здешний принц жуткая задница. Всю дорогу он недвусмысленно прижимался ко мне, громко переговаривался с остальными, время от времени вставляя похабные шуточки, да ещё с прискорбным видом поведал мне, что был вынужден пропустить казнь одного колдуна, пока спасал мою «прелестную шейку и честь девушки». Клянусь, я тогда чуть с седла не упал, благо Артур держал меня достаточно крепко.   
Огромный белокаменный замок вблизи показался мне ещё более величественным. Мы спешились во дворе, к рыцарям, как и к Артуру, тут же подбежали мальчишки. Паренёк, совсем как я, услужливо придержал коня и хотел было подать мне руку, но Артур так рявкнул на него, что тот поспешил вообще отойти в сторону. Артур же лихо спрыгнул с коня и сам подставил руки, чтобы помочь мне. Однако я кое-как слез, а точнее сполз, самостоятельно. И с другой стороны! Конечно, не обошлось без падения и ушибов, потому как к подобного рода «развлечениям» я и так приучен не был, а тут ещё и платье, и новое тело… Но я быстро вскочил на ноги и, подобрав юбки и низко опустив голову, засеменил прямо босиком к воротам из королевского двора в город, рассчитывая, что мне удастся пока где-нибудь спрятаться, а там уж хотя бы постараться найти более привычную — мужскую! — одежду и подумать над тем, что делать дальше.   
— Стой! — окрикнул меня один из рыцарей. Кажется, его звали Леон и это он якобы опознал во мне, точнее в девушке, которой я стал, служанку. — Кухня в другой стороне. Неужели ты настолько перепугалась, что забыла всё на свете?  
Рыцари, стоящие рядом рассмеялись, в том числе, конечно же, и Артур. На самом деле не передать, как я был напуган всем этим, — просто не осознавал. Быстро сообразив, что после слов Леона, мне в город сейчас путь закрыт, я повернулся, кивнул и побежал в указанном мне направлении.   
Закрыв за собой дверь, я привалился к стене спиной и постарался отдышаться. Необходимо было привести мысли в порядок. Так, меня зовут Мерлин, я в Камелоте, но теперь я девушка и почему-то во мне узнали местную служанку. Что-то ещё? Ах да, в Камелоте запрещена магия и за это карают смертью! Вот же попал! Но хуже всего это было то, что мне было ужасно неуютно без объятий Артура.

***

«Нимуэ» — вот как меня окликнули!   
Кто-то быстро затащил меня на кухню, сунул в руки поднос и дал задание куда-то отнести. На моё молчаливое недоумение, которое, видимо, легко читалось на моём лице, мне ничего не ответили. Меня спасла какая-то смуглая девушка. Она быстро оглядела меня и оценила потрёпанность: я стоял босиком; подол платья был грязи; платок кое-как лежал на плечах, но норовил все сползти; волосы спутались; в одной руке я судорожно зажимал собственную куртку. В общем, так не выглядит даже приличная девушка Эалдора — моей деревни, — что уж говорить о столице.   
Моя спасительница забрала у меня поднос и перепоручила это здание кому-то другому. Она лично помогла мне привести себя в порядок — если честно, я совсем не собирался этого делать. По мне, так, все девушки могли бы так выглядеть, а не заморачиваться с укладкой волос или чистотой башмачков. Хотя мне показался любопытным тот факт, что платок всегда можно легко превратить в тюрбан, и тогда волосы больше не будут закрывать тебе пол-лица.   
Гвен, если быть точным — Гвиневра, сразу расположила меня к себе. Добрая, милая и заботливая. Несмотря на то, что она была достаточно болтлива и я узнал почти всё о её жизни уже через каких-то пару часов (с особой гордостью она сообщила, что она — личная служанка какой-то леди Морганы), Гвен не стала расспрашивать меня ни о чём, хотя, судя по всему, она уже прознала о нападении и счастливом спасении меня самим принцем. На самом деле, к концу дня об этом знала каждая горничная замка — и каждая будто считала своим долгом расспросить меня об Артуре. Даже Гвен, которая осаживала желающих и говорила что-то про то, что мне нужен сейчас покой и одиночество, краснела при имени принца. Да я и сам готов был провалиться сквозь землю от собственных воспоминаний!  
Ночью я впервые попытался сбежать. Оказалось, что спать я должен в полуподвальной комнатке вместе с ещё пятью служанками. Рядом не было даже Гвен! Она ушла в Нижний город, в дом, где они жили с отцом. К тому же мне было просто жизненно необходимо отыскать Гаюса. Конечно, всё осложнялось тем, что я внезапно и совершенно непонятным образом сменил пол. Но всё-таки у меня было письмо от матери, моя магия и сильное желание, наконец, вернуться в своё тело, к которому — за двадцать лето-то! — я здорово привык.   
Что моя попытка, скорее всего, провалится, я осознал, лишь когда выскочил в коридор. Я не знал куда идти, повсюду была расставлена стража. И всё же я понадеялся, что смогу как-то выкрутиться. Пару раз, и правда, чтобы перебежать из коридора в коридор незамеченным, пришлось отлечь стражников, устроив за ближайшим углом небольшой шум. Но тем не менее ближе к полуночи я окончательно заблудился и чуть не попался на глаза самому королю, которого еле узнал — собственно, благодаря только короне. Он неторопливо шествовал в сопровождении какой-то красивой дамы.   
За следующим поворотом меня ждал ещё больший сюрприз: Артур шёл, немного покачиваясь, уже без своего доспеха, рубаха навыпуск, да и сам он был довольно задумчив.   
Я еле успел спрятаться в нише, чтобы он меня не заметил. И, действительно, Артур прошёл мимо, даже не посмотрев в мою сторону. Клянусь, я сначала не хотел следить за ним, чётко осознавая, что это будет очередной непоправимой ошибкой, а их за эти два дня случилось уже более чем предостаточно.  
И все же я пошёл за ним — потому что, судя по внешнему виду принца, волноваться о нём стоило. Нет, я бы, разумеется, не стал, но поблизости никого не было, а посему эту тяжёлую ношу пришлось взвалить на себя. Наверное, мама мною бы гордилась, а ещё бы порадовалась, что у неё теперь есть дочь. Но смогу ли я теперь вернуться в родной Эалдор?  
Следуя за Артуром, я осторожно вышел через навесные переходы наружу, на оборонительные сооружения. Я огляделся, было странно, что именно в этом месте стража поблизости отсутствовала. Артур был уже там — сидел на стене между бойницами. На минуту я даже залюбовался им. Он так печально смотрел на небо, что неожиданно стало его чуточку жаль. Сейчас он не был похож на самовлюблённого красавчика. Ещё чуть-чуть, и я готов был выйти из своего укрытия… Стоп, что это я? Помотав головой, я сказал себе: «Никаких сентиментальностей, Мерлин. Кошмар какой — ты точно становишься женщиной!»  
— Перестань прятаться, — всё так же глядя на небо, внезапно сказал Артур, и я не понял сразу, что это он мне. — Ты совсем не умеешь следить за человеком, уверен, что и в лесу ты такая же шумная.   
Я оторопел от возмущения, вызванного несправедливостью сказанного им, и, забыв о своём положении, даже не подумал учтиво поклониться, например, и принести свои извинения принцу. Наоборот — бросился защищаться:  
— Это с чего ты взял? Да чтобы ты знал…. — Я подошёл ближе, так чтобы он видел меня, и скрестил было руки на груди, но слега промахнулся и только ударил себя с непривычки. — Ой…  
Артур запрокинул голову назад и звонко расхохотался:   
— Знал — что? Что такая неуклюжая девушка, как ты, может ходить на охоту? Ну, ты точно не похожа на мужчину.  
— Это только маскировка, — хитро посмотрел я на Артура.   
Было так здорово подурачиться и хотя бы кому-то намекнуть о своём положении. Только вот собеседника я выбрал для этого дела неправильно.   
— Тогда весьма успешная! — Артур соскочил со стены и приблизился ко мне. Он был немного пьян, но в тот момент я ещё не почувствовал опасности. — Ты очень… симпатичная для парня. Эти твои голубые глазки и реснички…  
— Эй! — возмущённо воскликнул я, частично даже обидевшись: всё-таки я считал себя привлекательным и в своём собственном облике. Но и быстро сообразил же, к чему идёт дело. — Может, ты и принц, но это не даёт права такой заднице, как ты…   
— А ты простая служанка и это не даёт права тебе так грубить мне! — рассвирепел Артур.  
Он схватил меня за руку и закрутил за спину так, что я поморщился и не удержался от вскрика. Интуитивно я ударил его ногой и попытался вырваться.  
— За это тебя бросят в темницу, дурёха, — наклонился к моему уху Артур. — Посидишь денёк — может, станешь более сговорчивой.  
— А ты всех так привык затаскивать к себе в постель? — Мне было уже нечего терять.  
Артур не ответил, лишь подталкивая меня вперёд, довёл до первого часового поста и сдал стражникам. 

***

Спать на каменном полу, слегка прикрытом сеном, было более чем неудобно. Особенно в моём нынешнем положении. Так что наутро я чувствовал себя отвратно, вдобавок во сне казалось, что кто-то звал меня по имени. По моему настоящему имени.   
Днём прибегала Гвен. Она принесла мне еду и воду, помогла хоть немного привести в порядок (правда я всё ещё считал, что это ни к чему, но вслух, конечно, ничего не сказал). По её словам, это леди Моргана послала девушку ко мне, как только услышала, — от самого Артура, — что я здесь. Гвен тепло отзывалась о своей хозяйке, а вот на Артура теперь была куда более зла, чем вчера. На прощание она обещала прислать ко мне придворного лекаря Гаюса, и моей радости не было предела. Я кинулся к Гвен и расцеловал её в обе щеки. Она покраснела и, подобрав подол юбки, выскочила из камеры.  
Наконец, я смогу кому-то рассказать всю правду. Или попытаюсь… 

***

Седовласый и чуть сгорбленный старик скептически оглядел камеру и меня. А когда я тут же вскочил на ноги, задрав платье выше положенного, удивлённо приподнял бровь.  
— Сиди уж, я быстро тебя осмотрю. Хотя, судя по твоей реакции, с тобой уже всё в порядке.   
— Вы же Гаюс — верно?  
— Ты смотри, какая шустрая да ещё и проницательная, — иронично усмехнулся Гаюс и шагнул ко мне ближе. — А теперь, давай, закатай рукава.   
— Вы же знали Хунит — верно? — тут же выполняя его требование, решил я начать издалека.  
— Откуда тебе известно это имя? — Гаюс замер и внимательно посмотрел на меня.  
— Двадцать лет назад у неё родился сын — Мерлин, — проигнорировав его вопрос, продолжил я, а потом просто достал письмо, которое хранил всё это время под платьем. — Вы должны прочесть это.  
— А ещё я должен сегодня доделать отвар и посетить дюжину больных в Нижнем городе — и всё это до того, как в замке начнётся пир, на котором я обязан присутствовать, — проворчал Гаюс, но письмо моё всё же открыл и быстро пробежался по нему глазами.   
Я внимательно следил за стариком и ждал.  
— Так она ещё жива? Хунит… — закончив читать, задумчиво поинтересовался лекарь.  
— Да! Пребывает в добром здравии. Я только оттуда, из Эалдора!  
— Из Эалдора? Ты же, как мне сказала Гвен, служанка Камелота и служишь здесь уже несколько недель. Откуда у тебя это письмо? — Гаюс посмотрел на меня холодно и настороженно. — И где Мерлин, о котором здесь идёт речь?  
— Ну-у… — замялся я: в моём плане всегда на первом месте стоял пункт о том, как найти самого Гаюса и передать ему письмо матери. О дальнейшем я и не задумывался. — Он попал в одну историю и очень надеется, что Вы ему поможете.  
— Да? И каким же образом? — в голосе Гаюса всё ещё чувствовалось недоверие.   
— Наверное, в это будет трудно поверить, но… — Я вздохнул, набираясь храбрости, и решительно закончил: — На самом деле я прибыл в Камелот вчера впервые, из Эалдора.  
— «Прибыл»? Из Эалдора? — переспросил лекарь, при этом глянув на меня как душевнобольного.  
— Гаюс… — взмолился я, — прошу: поверьте мне — я и есть этот самый Мерлин. Просто по дороге так получилось…  
— Либо это какая-то магия, либо очень плохая шутка. В любом случае говори тише, — кинулся ко мне Гаюс и опасливо огляделся. — Почему я должен поверить тебе?  
— Потому что я — сын Хунит!   
— Но этого не может быть!  
— Тем не менее я стою перед Вами. Дело, как я думаю, в том, что я выпил какую-то жидкость, я не знал…  
— Это всё какая-то бессмыслица, — забормотал Гаюс. — Я уже давно не встречал подобной магии.  
— Так Вы мне верите? — спросил я с надеждой.  
— Посмотрим, — уклончиво ответил он, но, увидев расплывающуюся на моём лице улыбку, строго добавил: — Но если это правда, то я бы предпочёл видеть перед собой юношу, сына моей давней знакомой, которой помогал бы мне в работе, а не красивую притворщицу, — и, окинув меня ещё раз внимательным, испытующим взглядом, укоризненно покачал головой.  
Затем он сложил письмо и убрал к себе. Он уже почти вышел из камеры, когда я опомнился:  
— Так что же мне делать?  
— Играть свою роль. Какой бы она не была.  
И с этими словами Гаюс ушёл. 

***

В камере мне пришлось просидеть до самого вечера, всё время боясь, что Гаюс мог кому-то рассказать мой секрет и с минуты на минуту в камеру забегут стражники и потащат меня на казнь.  
Ещё раз прибегала Гвен с едой. Она была опечалена тем, что пропала одна из служанок, её подруга. Последний раз девушку видели, когда она отправлялась к леди Хелен, гостье, с вазой фруктов. Однако совсем скоро должен был начаться пир, поэтому никто не искал бедняжку — вся прислуга была занята его подготовкой. Гвен украдкой вытерла слезы и сказала, что ей пора уходить — нужно помочь леди Моргане переодеться для вечера.   
Когда стемнело, я услышал, как кто-то отпустил стражу. В камере появился ещё один гость. И тут мы возвращаемся к началу моей истории, помните? 

— Наверху сплошное веселье, — усмехнулся Артур.  
— Так что же ты его пропускаешь? — буркнул я и отвернулся.   
— Да вспомнил о тебе и подумал, что это невежливо — не уделить внимание такой красотке.  
Артур подходил всё ближе, а мне лишь оставалось вжиматься в камень позади себя.  
Когда принц стал распускать руки, признаюсь, я замешкался. Мне было любопытно, мне было приятно, а хуже всего было то, что мне откровенно хотелось продолжения. Но всё-таки сейчас я был женщиной, Артур знал лишь строптивую служанку Нимуэй, к тому же место и время были, прямо скажем, не самые подходящие.   
Когда Артур наклонился, чтобы поцеловать мои груди, я использовал магию. Помогая себе руками, я отшвырнул его как можно дальше и спешно выбежал из камеры, закрыв решётку за собой. Артур еле поднялся на ноги и выругался.  
— Я не выдержу больше весь этот фарс! — крикнул я и, взглянув ещё раз на Артура, побежал к выходу из подземелий, но тут я услышал голос, зовущий как тогда — во сне. 

***

В подземелье под замком в заточении жил дракон. Серьёзно!  
Вначале я опешил. Факел освещал лишь часть пещеры и чешуйчатую голову самого что ни на есть настоящего дракона! Когда он увидел меня, то гулкий раскат грома раздался по всей пещере. Оказалось, это дракон так смеялся.   
— Не думал я, что так выглядит судьба Альбиона, — отсмеявшись, ехидно сообщил он.  
— А что ты имеешь против моей внешности? — рассердился я и, схватив юбки, упёр руки в бока и расставил ноги.   
Одному меня всё это приключение точно научило — быть женщиной не так уж и просто, и глупых насмешек над ними я больше не потерплю.  
— Мерлин, когда разберёшься с самим собой, тогда и приходи, поговорим.  
— Отлично! Больно надо, чтобы какой-то старый дракон учил меня! — вспылил я и уже развернулся, чтобы уйти, как услышал его вкрадчивое:  
— И ты не хочешь узнать свою судьбу?  
— Что ещё худшего может со мной случиться, чем это? — показал я на себя. — Если Гаюс не поможет мне, то я никогда не стану прежним, не верну своё тело, не стану помощником лекаря, я даже не смогу вернуться домой!   
— Ты отчаялся, юный маг, — добродушно констатировал моё плачевное душевное состояние древний ящер.   
— Откуда ты знаешь про меня? Какое тебе, вообще, дело?  
— Я много чего знаю, — уклонился от прямого ответа дракон, — но сейчас я тебе скажу только одно: ты ещё не осознал этого, но твоя судьба неразрывно связана с Камелотом, с Артуром. Ты должен помочь ему стать королём всего Альбиона. И я ещё пригожусь тебе, Мерлин.  
— Артуром? — совсем уж по-девичьи изумлённо взвизгнул я. — С этим Артуром? Ты, верно, ошибся. Да и кто я теперь?  
— Твоя магия всё ещё с тобой. Помни про это. И постарайся избавиться от этих тряпок.   
Дракон снова рассмеялся и, взмахнув крыльями, улетел куда-то вверх.   
Я остался стоять внизу, растерянный и ещё более запутанный. Тогда я ещё не понимал всех слов Великого дракона, я тогда вообще не знал, что эти существа до сих пор живы. Интересно, знают ли жители Камелота, кто находится у них под ногами? Хорошо, что дракон хотя бы прикован цепью.  
Немного поразмыслив, я решил всё же отыскать Гаюса: если он не найдёт способа помочь мне, то по крайней мере я попрошу у него содействия в моём побеге из замка. Вспомнив, что лекарь тоже должен присутствовать на пиру, я отправился на поиски главной залы. 

***

Когда-то в Эалдоре мне довелось побывать на деревенских праздниках, но торжественный пир в замке не шёл ни в какое сравнение. Множество людей — красиво одетые, общающиеся друг с другом без всяких драк и без проливающегося из кружек эля. В углу играли музыканты. Среди толпы гордо выделялась леди Моргана — я сразу её узнал, хоть и видел до этого только мельком. Такая черноволосая, с белоснежной кожей, статная красавица в соблазнительном платье. Неудивительно, что многие взгляды в этом зале были обращены именно на неё. Король сидел в центре стола, и к нему по очереди подходили различные вельможи, очевидно, чтобы выказать своё почтение. Рядом с Пендрагоном сидела красивая молодая женщина в жёлтом платье. Она очаровательно улыбалась королю, но сама всё время выискивала кого-то глазами и нервно теребила локон.   
Я дождался, пока Гвен, разливающая вино, отойдёт к стене и осторожно позвал её.   
— Нимуэ, что ты здесь делаешь? Тебя уже отпустили? Как хорошо, нам как раз не хватает рук, — радостно затарахтела девушка и хотела уже всучить мне кувшин с вином, но я мягко оттолкнул её.   
— У меня есть специально поручение. Но для начала я должна отыскать придворного лекаря.   
Врать я учился уже на ходу. Тем более это была лишь частичная ложь.   
— Он сидит за тем концом стола, — указала мне Гвен. — Но подожди, скоро король объявит о выступлении леди Хелен.   
И действительно, король встал. В зале тут же образовалась тишина. Музыканты стихли, а люди быстро расселись по своим местам.  
— Вот уже двадцать лет, как в Камелоте искоренена магия, — величественно начал Утер, и в зале раздались хлопки. — Мы празднуем юбилей благоденствия и процветания нашей страны. И в честь этого знаменательного события прошу поприветствовать нашу дорогую гостью, согласившуюся петь для нас сегодня. Леди Хелен!  
Женщина в жёлтом платье привстала:  
— Благодарю Вас, Ваше Величество, но, может, имеет смысл дождаться прибытия наследственного принца? Я хотела бы, чтобы все в замке могли насладиться вечером и моим пением.   
Я напрягся. Женщина была слишком вежлива. И какое ей дело было до Артура? Я же видел, как она сама увивалась за королём.   
— Артур ещё успеет получить своё, — сдержанно улыбнулся Утер. — Прошу же Вас, думаю, не стоит задерживать остальных гостей.  
Леди Хелен все же вышла и встала в центре зала перед столами. Она взялась за свой кулон на шее и запела. Голос женщины, и правда, был чудесен. Все слушали её, будто зачарованные. Я же чувствовал какую-то нить, протянутую между кулоном и мной. Магия! Постепенно люди в зале стали закрывать глаза и засыпать. Гвен рядом со мной выронила кувшин, но на это никто не обратил внимание. Сама она сползла по стенке и прилегла прямо на полу. Даже король склонился к столу. Я же, видя всё это, успел закрыть уши. И, судя по всему, как раз вовремя. Само помещение темнело и всё в нём начало покрываться паутиной. Черты лица леди Хелен ужесточилось, она с твёрдым намерением шла прямо на уснувшего короля, доставая на ходу небольшой кинжал. Более медлить нельзя было. Прямо в этот момент ведьма проходила под тяжёлой кованой люстрой — недолго думая, я обрушил её на «певицу» при помощи магии. Тут же люди в зале стали просыпаться, а ведьма превратилась в старуху. Я же поспешил скрыться из зала.

***

Я поджидал Гаюса в коридоре, притаившись в нише. Не хотелось, чтобы в начавшейся суматохе меня кто-нибудь выловил и вновь отправил в темницу. Наконец вышел из залы и лекарь. Куда он направлялся, я не знал, но всё же не мешкая присоединился к нему.   
— Гаюс, та колдунья, что с ней? — подстраиваясь под его шаг, поинтересовался я, как только его догнал.  
— Что? — удивлённо вздрогнул лекарь, выныривая из своих дум. — А?.. Мертва.  
Я удовлетворённо кивнул, продолжая шагать рядом. Впрочем, другого ответа я и не ожидал.  
— Постой, — Гаюс, словно скомандовав самому себе, неожиданно остановился и резко повернулся ко мне, — а откуда тебе о ней известно? Ты же сидел в камере и не был в зале — так? — и изучающе уставился на меня.  
— Скажем так, мне пришлось покинуть своё временное убежище, — уклонился я от ответа.  
— Мне кажется, что ты не договариваешь. Если ты находился во время выступления в зале, то должен был уснуть, как и мы все.   
— Ну… мне повезло, — постарался как можно шире улыбнуться я.   
Но только вот Гаюс не оценил моего старания и отвесил подзатыльник, несмотря на то, что на голове у меня всё ещё был тюрбан.  
— Если хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог, Мерлин, постарайся, пожалуйста, не обманывать хотя бы меня, — назидательно сказал он, вновь продолжив свой путь.   
— Постойте, как Вы меня назвали?.. — поражённо спросил я у его спины и бросился догонять лекаря.   
От радости я готов был прыгать до потолка. Хорошо, что мы завернули за угол, попав в пустынный коридор.   
— Да успокойся же! Ещё немного, и я откажусь от этой затеи.  
— Так Вы верите мне? Поможете? — несмотря на угрозы, нетерпеливо уточнил я.  
— Для начала расскажи, что же случилось на пиру.  
— Да ничего особенного — всего лишь уронил люстру на ведьму, которая хотела убить короля, — пожал я плечами. — Я могу немного колдовать, это у меня с рождения.  
— Как? — Гаюс опять резко остановился и положил руку мне на плечо. — Ты никому не говорил об этом?   
— Нет, — замотал я головой. — Мне ещё дорога моя жизнь.  
— Вот и верно, — пробормотал Гаюс и отвернулся. — Идём.  
Всю оставшуюся дорогу мы молчали. О чём думал Гаюс, я не знаю, я же просто радовался, что у меня, кажется, всё-таки появился реальный шанс выпутаться из этой истории. Когда мы зашли в его, судя по различным склянкам на полках и характерному запаху, покои, Гаюс усадил меня за стол, а сам сел напротив.  
— Показывай, — хмуро потребовал он.  
— Что?  
— Свою магию. Я должен убедиться. Это многое меняет в моём рецепте.  
— Что ж…  
Я сосредоточился и стал переставлять взглядом различные предметы, что стояли на столе, затем я немного увлёкся и начал жонглировать ими. Магия во мне бурлила, а я сам готов был мурчать от удовольствия  
— Мерлин, твои глаза…  
— Что?  
Я отвлёкся, и предметы упали на стол и на пол. Одна кружка разбилась.   
— Они становятся золотыми.  
— Ну, такое бывает. Мама часто замечала за мной такое, поэтому запретила колдовать в деревне, а затем и вовсе отправила меня к Вам, в Камелот.  
— Хунит всегда была мудрой женщиной — здесь я смогу хотя бы за тобой присматривать… — Гаюс вздохнул.   
Он немного посидел, опять погрузившись в свои мысли, потом поднялся и принёс мне какое-то снадобье с довольно противным запахом.  
— Ты должен выпить это, только подожди — теперь, когда я знаю о твоей магии, мне понятно, что понадобиться ещё кое-что.  
Вскоре на стол он положил толстую книгу — с красивой застёжкой и всю в пыли. Внутри же, на пожелтевших страницах, обнаружились непонятные письмена с витиеватыми узорами и различными рисунками.  
— Это книга заклинаний, да?  
— Только это тоже держи в тайне, — бросил Гаюс и перевернул пару страниц. — Так, сейчас ты прочтёшь это заклинание, а затем быстро выпьешь всё из бутылочки. Но смотри, ничего не перепутай, Мерлин.   
Заклинание было сложным, почти нечитаемым, лишь с третьей попытки я сумел правильно выговорить всю фразу. — Гаюс удовлетворённо кивнул. Тогда я разом осушил всю бутылочку и… упал, теряя сознание.  
— Осторожно! — услышал я возглас во время падения.   
Голос, молодой и до боли знакомый, явно не принадлежал Гаюсу, а перед глазами, как солнце, мелькнули светлые волосы. 

***

Когда я очнулся, то сразу почувствовал, что что-то во мне изменилось. Подняв руки к глазам и узрев родные, а главное — мужские, пальцы, я вскрикнул от радости. Приподнявшись на локтях, я осмотрел своё тело. Правда я все ещё был в женской одежде. Оглядевшись, я предположил, что нахожусь в комнатке за той, где находилась лаборатория Гаюса. Может, это были какие-то временные покои для тяжелобольных? — я лежал на кровати. К слову, на довольно жёсткой кровати. Через приоткрытую дверь я видел перешёптывающихся Артура и Гаюса.   
— Очнулся! — Гаюс зашёл ко мне и радушно улыбнулся. — Вот теперь я вижу, ты похож на свою мать, Мерлин.  
— Спасибо, — искренне поблагодарил я и настороженно посмотрел на Артура, ожидая его реакции.  
— О… — Гаюс перевёл взгляд с меня на принца. — Я всё объяснил Его Высочеству: что ты — сын моей давней доброй знакомой, которая по старой памяти просила устроить твою судьбу, что я решил взять тебя к себе в ученики, что ты, ещё до встречи со мной, странным образом стал жертвой колдовства ведьмы, которая пыталась убить всех жителей замка, чтобы отомстить за смерть своего сына.  
— Да-а, Гаюс мне всё рассказал, — протянул Артур, задумчиво разглядывая меня.   
Однако по его тону не было ясно, до конца ли он верит всей этой истории. А я напряжённо ждал от него хоть какой-то реакции — мне казалось вполне вероятным, что принц сейчас позовёт стражу и прикажет схватить меня как сообщника ведьмы.   
— Я должен проверить, как там отец, — внезапно буркнул Артур и, кивнув Гаюсу, чуть ли не бегом покинул покои лекаря.   
Нам же оставалось лишь гадать.

Ещё два дня я провёл в замке, помогая Гаюсу. Я разносил снадобья его пациентам, ходил за покупками в Нижний город. Даже заново познакомился с Гвен. Об исчезновении Нимуэ все молчали. Только Гвен обмолвилась, что она была довольно странной девушкой и вряд ли хотела остаться на службе — наверное, потому и ушла, никого не предупредив.   
В целом, мне начала нравиться жизнь в Камелоте, за исключением того факта, что Артур упорно избегал меня, случайно встречая на улице или в коридорах.  
Но на третий день Артур сам объявился у Гаюса.   
— Нам надо поговорить, — глядя на меня, начал он с порога.  
— Так… пойду я: продавец рыбы, верно, уже заждался меня… — Гаюс привстал, но Артур остановил его жестом.   
— Я заберу Мерлина с собой, если ты не возражаешь, — сухо сообщил он, видимо даже и не предполагая, что кто-то будет возражать.   
Было странно, что этот скорее уж приказ Артур назвал «Надо поговорить» — всё-таки он, определённо, задница!  
Лекарь лишь пожал плечами и совершенно ожидаемо согласился:  
— Как скажете, Ваше Высочество.  
Под пристальным взглядом Гаюса я последовал вслед за Артуром. Всю дорогу мы молчали. Артур, распахнув дверь, вошёл в какую-то комнату, а я замер, едва переступив порог. Внутри стола большая кровать с балдахином, несколько сундуков и шкаф, ширма, камин с огромной бадьёй перед ним. В общем, по обстановке было видно, что эта комната явно принадлежала не простому человеку.   
— Привыкай, — небрежно бросил Артур, заметив, как я, поражённый, остановился на пороге. — Это мои покои, и тебе придётся бывать здесь каждый день.  
— С чего это? — возмутился я. — У меня уже есть обязанности, и я слишком занят….  
— Потому что это приказ короля, — резко оборвал меня Артур. — С сегодняшнего дня ты мой слуга, Мерлин… — он протянул моё имя, явно насмехаясь.   
— И что же мне, позволь узнать, придётся делать? — проигнорировав его тон, опасливо поинтересовался я и всё же прошёл вглубь комнаты.   
И только я переступил порог, Артур поспешно закрыл за мной дверь. Будто он боялся, что я убегу — хотя куда я денусь в моём-то положении? Да я и не хотел этого! Новость о том, что я буду подле Артура каждый день, даже радовала. Да, он был тем ещё заносчивым засранцем, но если такова моя судьба — что ж, будем перевоспитывать!   
— О, всего ничего, — невинно улыбнулся Артур и… начал перечислять: — Чистить мой доспех и вооружение, помогать мне переодеваться, приносить еду, убираться в покоях, ходить со мной на охоту и в походы… И вообще — держаться постоянно рядом.   
Я изумлённо присвистнул, а Артур, покончив с перечислением, приблизился ко мне и, остановившись в паре шагов, наконец соизволил объяснить:  
— Это твоя награда за спасение моей жизни. Я же не дурак, Мерлин, и всё обдумал. То, что ты запер меня в камере, будучи ею… — Артур неопределённо махнул рукой, — исключило в тот вечер возможность моего присутствия на пиру. А что, если бы люстра так удачно не рухнула и ведьме удалось бы завершить свой коварный план?   
— Какая интересная награда, — ехидно ухмыльнулся я. — А тебя не смущает, что ты приставал ко мне?   
— С чего это? — передразнил меня Артур и подошёл совсем вплотную. — Кстати, должен признать, что в своём обычном облике ты мне нравишься куда больше.   
О том, как случился первый поцелуй, мы всё ещё спорим. Артур утверждает, что сначала я вовсе не отвечал, но я ему не устаю возражать. Да, я опешил немного и задержался, но всё же с готовностью приоткрыл рот.   
За первым поцелуем последовали и другие, а затем Артур и вовсе толкнул меня на кровать, попутно избавляя нас от обуви и раздеваясь сам.  
— В прошлый раз всё вышло не так удачно, да? — попытался я пошутить.  
— Ну, одно из преимуществ того, что ты теперь парень — нет этих ужасных юбок… — Артур был серьёзен.   
В мгновение ока он стащил с меня штаны и задрал рубаху, жадно оглядел мой торс, оглаживая грудь и спускаясь ниже, к бёдрам.  
— То есть тебе нравятся не только девочки?   
— В данный момент я хочу только тебя.  
Если это и была ещё одна непоправимая ошибка, то я просто сбился со счёта и перестал их считать — я сам притянул Артура для поцелуя и прижался ближе, молчаливо разрешая идти дальше. Мне не с чем было сравнить, но Артур был горяч и напорист. Он недолго возился с приготовлениями, вошёл резко и с каждым толчком всё увеличивал темп. Когда боль сменилась приятными ощущениями, разливающимися по всему телу, я закинул ноги за спину Артура и, откинув голову, стал постанывать. Кажется, это только раззадорило Артура, и он яростно кинулся целовать меня в шею, прикусывая кожу и оставляя метки. Я же мял простыни в руках и только сильнее подавался вперёд бёдрами. В какой-то момент магия готова была вырваться из меня. Лишь чудом я сумел её удержать, наслаждаясь другим, даже более сладостным, чувством — чувством единения.   
Уже позже, утром, когда мы ещё лежали в постели и я снова нежился в объятиях Артура, я его спросил:  
— Почему всё-таки я? Разве ты не просто так пьяный полез к первой же симпатичной служанке?   
— Никто ещё не отказывал наследному принцу, — отозвался Артур, и, взяв меня за подбородок, мягко заставил посмотреть на себя. — К тому же я очень скоро почувствовал, что в тебе что-то есть, Мерлин.   
— И теперь, добившись своего, ты потерял ко мне интерес?  
— Если ты про интерес к твоей заднице, то — ни за что! — беспечно рассмеялся Артур.   
— А что будет дальше?  
— Ну… для начала ты принесёшь мне завтрак, — пожал он плечами и лениво откинулся на подушки. — И пошевеливайся, Мерлин.  
— Задница, — недовольно проворчал я, но с кровати всё же встал.   
То, что было между нами прямо сейчас, меня вполне устраивало. И без всякой там Судьбы. 

Эпилог 

Дорогая мама! 

Надеюсь, что ты пребываешь в добром здравии. Ты, наверное, и сама помнишь, как огромен и прекрасен замок Камелот. Он поразил меня с первого же взгляда. Гаюс встретил меня доверительно (спасибо твоему письму!) и помогает мне как может. Я уже начал учиться у него и выполняю кое-какие поручения. Здесь так много людей, я успел подружиться с одной служанкой — Гвиневрой. Она милая и отзывчивая. Самая главная новость же в том, что я теперь ещё и личный слуга наследного принца Артура. Конечно, работы хватает, но и есть плюсы. Например на недавнем турнире я мог находиться в непосредственной близости от рыцарей и даже помог Артуру вывести на чистую воду одного негодяя. Когда-нибудь Артур станет королём. Да, сейчас он просто несносный осёл, но я начинаю верить в него. Мне хотелось бы, чтобы вы познакомились, ведь отныне будущее Камелота и моё будущее неразрывно связаны с Артуром — я это чувствую. 

Твой сын, Мерлин.


End file.
